Monster's Mate Part Three: A Snake Demon's Test
by NekoFox21
Summary: Part three of a Mini fanfic of four different stories of four different monsters. Yes this a yaoi fanfic. A young villager and a mysteries spent a night together. The next day the man vanished. What will the young villager do?


In an ancient world, there lived a snake demon. His name is Gin. His has a human body from waist up and has a snake body from waist down. He has silver hair, pale skin, squinty eyes that are sky blue. The scales on his snake body are silver. Gin once had a human lover. Her name was Rangiku. They lived in an abandoned temple together after he rescued her from a life of slavery.

She didn't care that they couldn't have a child or be a normal couple. All that mattered to her was they had each other. They were happy together. Their love for each other was strong. All day they would explore the jungle and go swimming in a lake. At night they would make up stories and tell them to one another until they fell asleep. One rainy day Rangiku was killed by a tiger. After he buried her, Gin killed the tiger for unsatisfying revenge. He thought he would never love again.

It's been ten years since Gin loved another. One he saw a young human male named Izuru wondering around the jungle alone. From the very moment Gin saw the him he was in love with him. He decided follow him so he would continue looking at him for as long as he can.

During four months of spying on the male human, Gin learned that he was shy, timid, unselfish, kind, very lonely and very sad. The human lived on his own because no village would welcome due to his life as a rat catcher for farmers. The only living things that would dare go near him would be cats. His hut was completely isolated from human contact. Gin completely adored and wanted him all to himself.

One day the human was building another a hut, a smaller version of the hut he lives in. After the small hut was built, every night the human would go into the small hut and sit there like he's waiting for something to happen. At first Gin didn't understand what the hut was for but after observing a village for a week he understands that the little huts they have are called Love huts. It is meant for young male and female adults to have intercourse with who ever they, whether is someone of the opposite gender or the same.

It was tradition for villages to let young adults both male and female to have a love hut of their own and using it for making love so they experience and explore their sexuality. This intrigued Gin. The thought of mating with Izuru in his love hut. He would gladly walk up to Izuru's hut and make love to him.

Before he could do that he had to learn how to change into his human form. It's been five years since he's done it. He hasn't changed into a human since the day Rangiku died. He'll have to practice and perfect the transformation from his original form to his human before he shows himself to Izuru.

It took Gin about a month to once again accomplish the ability to turn into his human form, which is the form he takes on now. The only clothing he had was a brown cloak and a loincloth. Had no foot wear for his feet, not that it bothered him. He liked the idea of going barefoot in human form.

When night came he arrived at Izuru's love hut from a long day of traveling as a human. He finds Izuru sitting in his hut alone. Gin climbed up the small latter and greeted him. "Hi there."

Izuru was surprised that someone would come to his hut. No one from any village would dare go near him since the day he became a rat catcher. "H-he-hello"

"Mind if I join you in this hut for the night? I'm quite lonely and I would love to spend a nice night like this one with man as beautiful as you."

Izuru's cheeks were colored with shades of red. "Yes. Do you really think I'm beautiful? I mean I am a man, and men can't be beautiful."

"I don't see why a man can't be beautiful." Gin got into the hut and sat next to Izuru. "Besides I really think you're beautiful."

"I'm sure there are people that are better looking than I am."

"I looked, there aren't any, Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, so in my eyes you'll always be the most beautiful."

"You don't even think one other person is beautiful."

"A woman named Rangiku was beautiful."

"Was? What happened to her?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry to hear. Was she your lover?"

"Yes." Gin frowned. He didn't expect to bring up a conversation about Rangiku.

Izuru noticed the frown and felt guilty for asking about the woman, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gin stopped frowning.

"I thought I offended you by asking about her?"

"Don't worry I'm not mad." Gin's slender fingers caress Izuru's cheek before before he kisses Izuru's lips. The blond haired man pulled away to get air.

Gin pulls him onto his lap and kisses his neck. "You have really soft skin."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. I don't even know what your name is."

"My name is Gin. What's your name?"

"Izuru."

"Izuru, for a while I've caught many glimpses of you from afar and admired your beauty. Please let me ravish you tonight."

"How do I know you're not going to use me?"

"Trust me." Gin's hand glide against Izuru's sides "I know how lonely you are, Izuru. Let melt away your loneliness tonight." The snake demon pushes Izuru onto his back before stripping him of his clothing. Gin's hands and mouth explored Izuru's body, going all the way down. The hut was filled with moans.

When the sun rose Izuru woke up. Gin was not in the hut, he left in the middle of the night after they had intercourse. Izuru felt hurt and used until he found a message on the wall.

Last night was one of the most magical nights I've had in ten years. If you wish to see me again come to the abandoned temple on top of the tallest mountain in the west.

-Gin

For five months Izuru has traveled through fields and forests too reach the tallest mountains. For a month Izuru climbed all the way to the top of the mountain. By the time Izuru got to the top it was dark. The only light there was were torches that were lit.

Izuru grabbed a torch and walked into the temple. Even with the torch it was dark inside. "Gin? Gin. Gin." He walked and walked, as he walked he kept calling for Gin, hoping he would hear the call.

After a while Izuru ended up in a room with old pillows big enough for a giant to use. They were laying around in the room. His feet were hurt and tired from all the walking so he decided to sit on one of the pillows. "Maybe Gin died while I took long to get here."

"Now now now there's no need to give up my Lil' Izuru." A loud voice said.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize my voice, Izuru. That makes me sad."

"SHOW YOURSELF." Izuru demand. He tried to not sound fearful.

"Very well but I gotta warn ya, you might be frightened."

"DO IT."

"Very well." With the sound of clapping the torches in the room lit up, lighting the room so Izuru could. What stood before him was a snake demon with a body of a man from waist up and a body of a snake from the waist below.

Izuru recognized the demon's face. It was Gin's face. "Gin? Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me. The truth is I'm really a snake demon." Izuru was to shock to speak. He wanted to run but his legs would move, they only shook. "Poor Izuru, you're afraid of me. Please don't be scared I won't harm you. I don't plan on doing anything to you other than love you."

"You meant- everything you- said on- the night- we met?" Izuru stuttered

"Yes."

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to know if you would do anything to find me and you did. But now I'm curious. Do you still want me even though I'm a demon and didn't tell you right away?"

"I don't blame you for not telling me about what really are right away, if I were a demon wouldn't tell anyone…. And I'm very lonely and I wish to have someone in my life even though they're a demon."

"You really would be with a demon like me?"

"You're the only one that ever showed me love… Yes I'll be with you for a long as I lived."

For three years they lived together in the temple in peace. Their love for each other grew stronger every day. Never once did they make love. This night was the first night they've made love.

Gin just finish making love to Izuru in his human form. They both breathed for a few of moments. "Gin, when you and Rangiku made love did you ever use your snake tail?"

"Yes I did, not all the time, just some times. What about it?"

"I want you to use your tail on me." Izuru's face turned red

"Of course." Gin laid him on his stomach after transforming back into his real form. He thrusts his tail in. He grinned at the expression of pleasure and pain he saw in the human's eyes. He moved it in and out then slams it back in, going faster and harder.

"How does it feel?"

"IT FEELS PAINFUL- YET IT FEELS GOOD." Gin slams into him again hitting his sweet. The snake tail wiggled around inside of Izuru. The human moan louder than before.

"I love the expression on your face. It's adorable." Gin laughed. With his long tongue he grabs onto Izuru's cock and squeezes it after licking it playfully.

Izuru screams Gin's name once again "GIN GIN GIN GIN." He was getting an erection for the third or fourth time. Gin kisses him hungrily and passionately. He continued slamming his tail into him.

Izuru reached his climax and cums once again. His semen squirts out and lands on Gin's chest. The snake tail was pulled out of Izuru and he rested his head on Gin's chest. The human panted for a few moments. "Gin, thank you." Izuru kissed Gin on the cheek.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Gin knew for the next two days he won't be able to walk around and he'll be in great pain which is why he doesn't use his tail to make love on special occasions. No matter he didn't mind it all and he's willing to do what he can to help his new lover.

~end~

-TBC-


End file.
